<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tell me how I still can't figure you out (Spy AU) by Secretlifeoffangirls (BeelineBees)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534041">tell me how I still can't figure you out (Spy AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelineBees/pseuds/Secretlifeoffangirls'>Secretlifeoffangirls (BeelineBees)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, F/M, Gen, James Bond AU, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Work In Progress, not a full story yet, writing prompt ideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeelineBees/pseuds/Secretlifeoffangirls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>These AUs are really short ideas formatted as bullet points. They are all current WIPs.<br/>Let me know what you think!<br/>The title is a wip as well.</p><p>Check out my Tumblr for more prompts.<br/>https://secretlifeoffangirls.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucifer Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tell me how I still can't figure you out (Spy AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These AUs are really short ideas formatted as bullet points. They are all current WIPs.<br/>Let me know what you think!<br/>The title is a wip as well.</p><p>Check out my Tumblr for more prompts.<br/>https://secretlifeoffangirls.tumblr.com/tagged/my-writing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Bond deckerstar au!</p><p>Chloe is a 00 agent on a mission to defeat the villain, Mazikeen.</p><p>Mazikeen has dangerously unknown motives. While Maze plots her master plan, she sends out her sexy henchman, Lucifer, to distract and seduce Chloe. </p><p>So Chloe is at a restaurant/casino/auction to meet her informative contact. (Imagine she’s in a sexy suit like 4x04.) Right as she recognizes her contact across the room, Lucifer struts in. He walks right up to her and offers to be her date. Chloe almost immediately realizes that he works for Maze, but agrees to be his date to not give away that she knows. While he gets her drinks or something, she slips away to her contact and gets the info she needs. Lucifer returns to the table Chloe’s at, and they spend the rest of the night together. Lucifer’s original plan was to sleep with her to distract her from following Maze. When I say they “spent the night together,” I mean that they just spent the whole night talking. They talked about their hopes, dreams, and career choices. Chloe told him her first job was as an actress. Lucifer told her about his love of piano and his favorite memories of his younger siblings. </p><p>(Lucifer ultimately failed his mission of seducing Chloe, it turns out he’s the one that’s enamored by her first.)</p><p>While Lucifer and Chloe are busy getting to know each other, Maze is still plotting. Surprisingly, it turns out she isn’t the highest leader in the organization. Maze actually works for an even worse villain than herself. Her motives are actually based on finding her loved ones because her Boss is blackmailing her by threatening them. Maze is doing everything out of fear. </p><p>The morning after the “date,” Lucifer wakes up to a note from Chloe. She thanks him for the night and wishes him well. Lucifer is still confused over the fact that 1) she turned him down, and 2) he finds her interesting. </p><p>So while Chloe chases after Maze, Lucifer chases after Chloe. </p><p>Chloe inevitably gets captured and put into a ridiculous torture device (just like the movies). As Chloe’s stuck in the torture room, Maze and Lucifer are watching behind a two-way-mirror. Maze is angry and wants to press the button to turn on the torture device. As she’s interrogating Chloe, Lucifer gets more and more disturbed by Maze’s actions and pleads that she turns it off. </p><p>(I imagine the slow “laser-beam torture device” thing from one of the Bond movies in this situation. I wouldn’t write Chloe actually getting tortured.) The suspense over the fact that she could get hurt is what motivates Lucifer to turn off the device as soon as Maze leaves the room. Lucifer turns off the device and helps Chloe escape. But before they leave, Lucifer tries to convince Maze to change her ways. </p><p>When Lucifer tries to leave Maze for the final time and asks her to join him in quitting villainy, she screams at him that she can’t! She opens up to him that someone is holding her secrets over her head (the secret is that she’s in love with a woman named Eve.) Eve’s life was threatened by the Boss, and Maze is terrified that Eve will be killed if she tries to leave. </p><p>Chloe knows who Maze’s “Boss” is. (Either Pierce or Michael)</p><p>Chloe and Lucifer convince Maze that they will do everything in their power to go after the people who are keeping Eve captive. </p><p>They go back to the headquarters to update Chloe’s team on her new recruits. They meet Ella, the top scientist/inventor, and Linda, the head of the organization. </p><p>Together they gather more information based on the details Maze knows, and they go after the Boss.</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>